


the sweetest thing

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breakfast in Bed, Chubby Armitage Hux, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Magic, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain, Witch Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: After several months of living with Kylo, Hux still finds himself adjusting to the real-life fairy tale that his life has become. And yet, little by little, he's starting to genuinely embrace this new reality.Being spoiled at every turn, in ways he's never been before, certainly helps things along.Sequel to"if you can't make your own husband, then store bought is fine."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: Home Sweet Home





	the sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the coda/follow-up to my first candy witch AU fic! Sorry it took so long, I've been toying with several other potential ideas before I settled on this one. Those other ideas may be explored in the future, if people still want more of this AU!
> 
> Enjoy!

There was always a moment, when Armitage Hux first woke up in the morning, before he opened his eyes to see the quaint little bedroom he and Kylo shared, when he worried he’d find himself back in the city. Though it’d been months since he’d set foot in his old apartment, he could still see it clearly in his mind’s eye. The grey carpet and white walls, the living spaces drained of all color except it seemed, the reflection of Hux’s own lank red hair and tired green eyes in his bathroom mirror. Even his clothes were monochrome _—_ crisp white shirts, slick, precisely tailored black blazers, and uncomfortable leather dress shoes splinting his toes in place. 

This morning, as Hux opened his eyes, he still believed for a terrifying split second he would wake up transported back into his own life, the rich fantasy he’d experienced for the past couple months little more than a comforting dream, something conjured up by a desperate, stressed mind in order to cope with the drudgery of his everyday life. Because really _—_ a witch, dressed from head to toe in gothic trappings like he’d just come fresh from a Bauhaus concert, living in a house made of gingerbread, chocolate, and peppermint all the way out in the middle of the thick, impenetrable woods? It sounded like the fancy of a small, silly child _—_ the kind of child Armitage Hux had never been. 

But there were no plain walls and drab carpeting and _—_ best of all _—_ no deep, crippling hollowness inside of him when Hux awoke. There was nothing that reminded him of where _—_ and who _—_ he was before he stumbled upon this quaint, confectionary cabin and found himself entranced by its owner. 

As Hux rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he could already smell the scent of something far more pleasant than the sterile plug-in he used to keep his apartment refreshed. He sniffed the air, and his stomach growled, already hungry thanks to the scent of cinnamon, coffee, and waffles making its merry way into the bedroom. 

Hux turned over onto his back, yawning into his palm and smacking his lips a couple of times. The bedroom was bright, with pink morning light filtering through the windows of sugar glass. Someone had drawn the peanut brittle shutters open to let it all dance upon the fluffy, red, apple-spiced carpet and cast the patterns of the trees outside against the gingerbread brick of the bedroom walls. It was closer to noon than sunrise, Hux surmised, but he felt no urgency to get up and start on the day. Back in the city, he had a reason to rush _—_ a taxing commute and a boss that wouldn’t tolerate even the never-tardy Armitage coming in late a single time _—_ but now he felt free to relax in bed and take his time. 

Hux let out a soft grunt as he rolled himself up in a sitting position, back coming to rest against the headboard. The marshmallow mattress beneath him let out a slight puff and squeak as he shifted his considerable weight and resettles. As Hux straightened up, the colorful quilt spread over the bed fell slightly into his lap, revealing even more of his changed figure to the glow of the morning sun. He lowered his eyes, studying himself. Rich red silk pajamas managed to cover up the majority of his rounded belly and soft, plump chest, but Hux spied a little crescent of creamy flesh where the hem of the pajama top had ridden up in his sleep. Instead of pulling it back into place, he smoothed a hand over his belly and relaxed into the plush bedding with a pleased sigh. 

Hux had quickly found out exactly what Kylo had meant by “keeping him.” Not only keeping him under his roof, but also keeping him as well-fed as he possibly could. And Kylo’s efforts were truly starting to show on his frame. Once Hux had more or less accepted his fate as the witch’s new husband, the pounds had just packed on and on, his ever-increasing weight fed by a steady diet of pies, pastries, cookies, and candies, with the occasional succulent pot roast or buttery beef Wellington to cut through the onslaught of sweets. It was at the point where Hux could hardly recognize himself in the mirror. He felt certain that if anyone from the office saw him, they’d scarcely be able to tell the person before them was the same gaunt, string bean of a co-worker they’d known for years. 

But perhaps that wasn’t the worst thing in the world. It wasn’t as if he cared about any of his fellow architects, or believed they’d ever give much of a damn about him. Kylo, at least, appreciated his new figure _—_ actually, he seemed to really delight in it. The witch was extra handsy now that Hux had gained weight, always trying to hold his hand or touch his chest and belly whenever they spooned in bed or on the sprawling, cherry taffy couch. Kylo treated him like a cuddly teddy bear, something Hux should have balked at, but instead found himself inviting. His newfound corpulence wasn’t all that bad. 

Hux’s palm followed the curve of his stomach until he reached the bottom, where it pillowed all soft and squishy atop what remained of his lap. He imagined Kylo’s hand there instead, fondly rubbing all the newly expanded flesh, kissing each pink and silvery stretch mark Hux had developed over the past couple of months. Hux would’ve never thought anyone could love his body, much less when he looked as if he’d swallowed his old, skinny self whole _—_ but Kylo did. Even if the witch had some strange fetish or ulterior motive, Hux found he didn’t mind. At least he was being cared for _._ No one had bothered to do that in a very, _very_ long time, and he hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed it. 

Hux was ready to fall back asleep, soothed by the movement of his hand on his belly and the soft chirping of the swallows outside, when the door to the bedroom suddenly creaked open. A mop of black hair poked through, followed by a pair of dark, curious eyes that swept the room before locking with Hux’s sleepy gaze. 

“Ah! Morning, pudding,” Kylo greeted, plush lips pulling into a smile as he waltzed through the doorway. Hux returned his cheer with a soft grin of his own as Kylo practically floated into the room, always so light on his feet despite his height and considerable, top-heavy bulk. In his hands he carried a large, four-legged breakfast tray, laden with two large cloches, a steaming mug of coffee with all the fixings, and an isomalt vase blooming with jeweled poppies that seemed to glow with an innate light all on their own. 

Hux eyed the tray with interest as Kylo swept to the side of the bed. “What’s all this?”

Kylo held out the tray and beams, showing off his sharp canines. “Breakfast!” His enthusiasm, even in the morning, was infectious. Hux couldn’t suppress his growing smile, and it only broadened as he inhaled the alluring aroma of the meal.

“Breakfast, eh? Well, it certainly smells divine,” Hux lifted up his arms as Kylo tried to settle the tray over his lap, only for it to bump into his considerable belly, supports hovering a good couple of inches above where they were supposed to rest against the bed. Light blush stained Hux’s cheeks as he realized the tray wouldn’t sit properly with his new size, but Kylo seemed unfazed, merely waving his hand at the problem. 

“Ah. Didn’t think of that. Let me fix it for you.” Without another word, he touched the pendant around his neck. The tray twitched, glowing briefly with a faint outline of red light before wobbling into the air. It came to float above the round shelf of Hux’s belly, allowing him to properly reach everything without much trouble. Still, the blush didn’t fade from Hux’s cheeks. 

“Sorry. I hadn’t realized I’d become that…”

“ _Shhh_.” Kylo pressed a finger to Hux’s lips. “Unless the next word coming out of your mouth is “perfect,” I don’t want to hear it. Besides, what use is magic if not to make our lives easier and more comfortable? If I may demonstrate my point...” Kylo smirked, before dropping into a squat and “sitting” back, tongues of red plasma coming to swirl beneath him and quickly coalescing into a chair made of woven licorice. He folded one leg over the other pointedly. Hux scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“You could’ve sat on the bed, you know...show off,” he teased, but the insult held very little weight. Kylo was right, after all. Hux had found magic to be _very_ useful in making living more comfortable, especially as he got bigger and rounder, stride slowing into more of a plodding gait than ever before. Kylo had seen to that, casting charms on Hux’s frame to stave off any pain caused by the extra pounds and allowing him to move fairly unencumbered despite his heavy waddle. 

“Please. If you call that showing off, then you haven’t seen anything yet.” With a flourish of his hand and another stroke of the pendant, Kylo removed the cloches off both dishes _and_ perked the bouquet of poppies up with a fresh shimmer of lights, almost like a miniature firework localized entirely atop the vase. Once his vision stopped fluttering with colors from the unexpected demonstration, Hux inhaled deeply. He almost let out a moan at the aroma wafting from the uncovered tray, mouth watering as he greedily drank in the sight of the breakfast Kylo had prepared for him. 

On the largest platter sat a pile of waffles, topped with a gravity-defying mountain of cinnamon-spiced whipped cream and stuffed to bursting with an over-generous portion of apple streusel. A hearty drizzle of sage honey finished off the entire, already decadent affair, making it glisten as if it were streaked with veins of edible amber. On the side atop a smaller plate Hux found a pile of sausage and bacon sizzling alongside a quartet of sunny-side-up eggs. The untrained eye might balk at the sight of the eggs, as they were an iridescent black all over rather than the commonplace white and yellow, but Hux had seen the sleek, inky-feathered hens that roam Kylo’s backyard, so he wasn’t all that put off by the sight. He knew first-hand, thanks to Kylo’s incessant baking, that they tasted just as good as the normal kind, if not better. 

And as if waffles, bacon, sausage, and eggs weren’t enough, Kylo had also chopped up a bowl of fresh fruit for Hux to nibble on if he was still hungry, or needed something to refresh his palate and cut through all the decadence. Not to mention the warm mug of coffee to help wake him up, with plenty of cream and sugar cubes Hux could add to taste as he saw fit. 

“My, Kylo…” Hux marveled as Kylo levitated the cloth napkin folded on the tray, smoothing it out in mid-air before tucking it into the collar of Hux’s pajamas. “This is quite the spread.” He snorted softly, fingers drumming on his belly. “What’s the occasion? I haven’t done anything all that marvelous recently.” He hadn’t done much of anything at all, if he was being honest, other than roam about the house and eat his fill of delicious treats. 

Kylo looked at him with slight confusion, brow furrowed. “Occasion?” The witch tilted his head as if to think on it, but ended up shrugging his shoulders. “No occasion I can think of. I just wanted to surprise you, that’s all.”

And for some reason, the simple way Kylo explained himself went right to Hux’s heart. He set his utensils back down to look at the witch with a softness in his eyes. Hux could feel heat rising in his cheeks again, though less out of shame, more something else. 

The Armitage Hux who had led First Order Design Worldwide to great renown with his schematics and hardline dedication, had not been a very amiable man, nor much of a happy one. As such, no one he knew back in the city had ever bothered done anything kind or helpful for him without wanting something else in return, whether they were his coworkers or members of his family. No one ever cared to treat him to something “just because,” all of his relationships more transactions than anything deeper or more rewarding. He hadn’t been completely friendless, thanks to Phasma, but she had her own life to worry about _—_ she took him out for drinks on his birthday and sent him a nice enough card for Christmas, but little more beyond that. 

This was completely different than anything Hux had experienced before. There wasn’t any reason for Kylo to go through the trouble of making him such a lovely and elaborate breakfast _—_ but he’d done it anyway. And for no other reason than the fact that he knew Hux would enjoy it. 

Hux shook his head with a bemused sniffle. How remarkable, that he didn’t have to _do_ anything to justify Kylo’s affection for him. It was unconditional, like a mother’s love, but somehow even more profound. After all, it was easy to find something to like about a guileless, innocent child. Not so an adult hardened by difficult living and loss into a man few had ever seen anything salvageable and worth the damn effort within. 

“Pudding?” Kylo squeezed Hux’s hand, breaking him out of his reverie. “You okay?”

Hux swallowed around the lump in his throat before answering. “Yes. Perfectly fine.” He lifted Kylo’s hand up to his lips, closing his eyes for a moment as he kissed the broad bones of his knuckles, just above the golden ring on Kylo’s finger. “Just...thank you. For all of this.”

When he opened his eyes again and looked up, he saw it was Kylo’s turn to blush. It looked quite adorable on the witch’s _—_ his _husband’s—_ pallid face, so much so that Hux couldn’t help but chuckle and grant him another pair of kisses on each of those rosy, speckled cheeks. 

Kylo eventually ditched his licorice chair in favor of the bed as Hux tucked into his breakfast, coming to lay alongside him on the squishy marshmallow mattress. Hux made sure to compliment him in between hearty bites, though it was tricky to do much of anything other than shovel more of Kylo’s delicious cooking into his mouth. By the time his considerable belly felt full and satisfied, the tray was mostly picked clean, and sent off to the kitchen for scrubbing by a lazy wave of Kylo’s hand. 

“Nothing makes me happier than seeing you enjoy my food,” Kylo murmured as Hux settled back into the bed, undoing the lowest button on Hux’s pajamas with a twist of his fingers. Hux let out a relaxed grunt as his sated belly spilled out even further into his lap, settling into the firm cup of Kylo’s palm. 

“And nothing makes me happier than eating it,” Hux returned, smiling as Kylo started to rub his belly in a series of soft circle. Kylo let out a pleased sigh as his fingers danced over the plump, supple flesh, dusky eyelids falling closed. 

“I love you.” 

Warmth brimmed in Hux’s heart at that. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard those words coming from Kylo, but slowly, _slowly—_ he was really starting to believe, for the first time in his life, that he was worthy of them.

“I love you too.” Hux trailed his fingers through Kylo’s inky hair, feeling its softness unfurl in his palm. “Thank you for keeping me,” he whispered. 

When Hux awoke the next morning, there was no moment of doubt, no fear that he was back in his apartment in the city. There was only a warm mug of tea and a plate of pumpkin scones at his bedside, followed by the feeling of a warm, soft pair of lips brushing over his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this, and want to see more of our sweets-loving husbands!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
